The First Night
by MyImmortal329
Summary: Michaela and Sully are back from their honeymoon, and they enjoy their first night home together in the privacy of their bedroom.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. The rights to those characters and to the show belong to the creators of the show, to CBS, The Sullivan Company and to A&E.**

The First Night

The oil burned low in the lamps downstairs at the new homestead. It was the family's first night together in their brand new house as well as Michaela and Sully's first night sleeping in their own bed; in their own room. Michaela had gone upstairs and had put the beautiful evening gown that her mother had given her at her bridal shower onto her body after having washed up. Sully was downstairs turning down all of the lamps and putting out the fire in the fireplace.

Wolf and Brian's faithful Pup were slumbering on the front porch, as they would for several nights to come, Sully suspected. It still amazed Sully that he was married to the love of his life; his heartsong. They had had two wonderful first weeks together, and the first time they came together as lovers was quite a memorable experience that would forever be ingrained in the minds of both Michaela and Sully. They were beginning their new life together, and they still had the children to think about. Though they were completely consumed by thoughts of one another, they couldn't help but be happy to be home with their family and in their home. Adjustments would have to be considered, but for the most part, everyone seemed perfectly content with the new arrangements, and both Colleen and Brian were excited to have a large house and private rooms of their very own.

The crickets seemed especially loud tonight, and once the downstairs was completely locked, Sully double-checked the locks on the doors and windows, feeling extra protective on this evening. 

He could hear Michaela moving around upstairs, and he couldn't wait to join her and make love to her for the first time under the roof he'd built with his own two hands. Ever since they'd first joined as one on the way to their honeymoon in Denver, it seemed as if they couldn't get enough of one another, and Sully didn't mind his wife's unquenchable thirst for her husband's affections.

Upstairs, Michaela sat upon the bed after turning down the covers. The gorgeous double wedding ring quilt made especially by the quilting circle was the main attraction on the bed, aside from the exquisitely hand-carved headboard. Michaela knew Sully was good with his hands when it came to wood-carving, and once they had consummated their marriage, she had found out he had many more skills with his hands than she had ever thought possible. Being with Sully was better than she had ever dreamed, and she blushed to think that she used to dream and fantasize about what it would be like to be with a man; to be with Sully. He had been her first, her last, her only, and it was going to be like that forever. She had shared a part of herself with him that she could never share with another man as long as she lived, and she didn't want to. Sully had been much more experienced than her, and in a way, she had been relieved, because his experience helped her to relax and enjoy making love much more, though a part of her almost wished that they had both been new to the experience.

She heard his footsteps slowly coming up the stairs, and a shiver went up her spine, thinking about what he would think when he saw her wearing this gorgeous garment for the first time. She had planned on wearing it on their honeymoon, but she had unfortunately forgotten it during the bustle and commotion right before the wedding.

She slowly stood, feeling warm from the thoughts that had been running through her mind. She opened the window to be greeted with a fresh, cool, and gentle breeze.

She pulled the pins out of her hair, and it fell in long, chestnut-colored tresses. She blew out the flames in the oil lamps and stood next to the fireplace. When Sully opened the door, a heavenly sighted awaited his hungry eyes. Michaela's beautiful hair glowed angelically in the firelight, and her magnificent body was being clung to by a gorgeous gown which he had never set eyes on before.

He slowly shut the door, never taking his eyes off of her. He removed his belt in one swift movement, letting it clatter to the floor with a heavy thud. Michaela smiled at him, biting her bottom lip ever so gently. 

"You're so beautiful," he stammered, not quite knowing what else to say. He had seen her in so many beautiful dresses before, but this gown was the most magnificent garment he'd seen her in before. When she had walked down the aisle on their wedding day, he had thought she'd never looked more beautiful. Now that he'd seen her in this gorgeous piece, one only meant to be worn in the presence of his eyes only, he knew she was at her most beautiful. Now her hair rested down her back, and her eyes glittered with anticipation, adoration and love. She looked so innocent and fragile, but he knew that 'fragile' was no word to describe Michaela Quinn.

"Thank you," she answered simply. She slowly stepped up to him, and his hand moved to caress her cheek. She looked so happy that it almost broke his heart to think that not every moment of the rest of their lives would be so happy. He knew there would be hard times, but there would be plenty of good ones too. "Sully?" Her hand came to rest upon his chest, her fingers gently handling the Indian beads he wore.

"Hmm?" he asked, running his fingers through her gorgeous locks.

"Things are different now."

"I know," he replied softly. "We've got two sleepin' kids in the house." Michaela smiled, knowing that Sully was referring to her enthusiastic way of vocally expressing the pleasure she felt when Sully was moving inside of her; bringing her close to the edge multiple times before finally sending waves of ultimate pleasure throughout every part of her body.

"We don't have as much privacy as we've been used to these past two weeks. We don't even have locks on the door," she explained.

"The kids know what goes on between a man and a woman, remember? Your ma had that talk with Colleen, and Brian got the information from all of us." Michaela chuckled softly, remembering her apprehension toward explaining the 'birds and the bees' to Brian. But, now that she knew in full what happened between a man and woman when they were married, she could look back and laugh at the situation, and realize how completely naïve she had been. She felt like she had been born again the first night she was with Sully. She felt completely new and free, but as if she had all of the knowledge in the world. It had been an incredibly intense; amazing experience. "They know we need the privacy."

"I know, but I'm worried that . . ." Michaela began, but Sully cut her off with a kiss.

"This ain't nothin' to fret about, Michaela. We already talked to 'em about knockin' before comin' into the room. They know we need time together. They understand." Sully's hands moved to rest on Michaela's waist. His fingers massaged her gently, and she closed her eyes for a brief moment. As soon as Sully's lips pressed against hers, all thoughts were lost, and her arms were moving to wrap around his neck, pulling him closer. Sully lifted Michaela up into his arms, so her mouth hovered above his, only to meet with it again a moment later. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist, causing him to slowly stumble backward toward the bed. He fell back, grunting a bit as Michaela landed on top of him, never breaking their kiss. 

When she finally pulled her mouth from his, her hands moved to un-tuck his shirt from his buckskins, and she lifted the Indian beads from around his neck. She put the beads around the nearest bedpost. Sully sat up with Michaela in his lap as she helped him discard his shirt.

"Lift your arms," she commanded in a low, alluring whisper. Sully did as his wife asked, and when she had tossed the shirt over her shoulder, she wasted no time in bending down to take one of his nipples into her mouth. Sully moaned a little as she moved to give the same treatment to his other nipple. One thing Sully had quickly learned about Michaela was that she enjoyed reciprocating the pleasure that she received from him.

"Michaela," he whispered as her warm hands moved to stroke his back just above the top of his buckskins. She could feel his desire for her building against her thigh, and the feeling of that made her center begin to throb with her own desires. She could feel herself growing damp at the thought of what her husband could do to her with his entire being. She put her hands upon his chest, lightly nipping at his bottom lip with her teeth, silently asking for permission to explore his mouth with her tongue. He quickly granted access and lay back down on the bed with his wife lying atop him. He rolled her over and stood from the bed to rid himself of his buckskins and moccasins. Michaela's body quivered with anticipation as she let her eyes roam over his perfectly chiseled body. As he stood before her, she could just imagine what was to come next. She needed to touch him; to let him know her inner desires. 

She pulled herself up to sit and reached out to caress his inner thigh, moving her hand up to stroke along his length. Sully had to clench his fists to keep control of his natural urges. As Michaela continued to softly stroke him, her eyes looked up into his, yearning peaking through. She'd been nervous and very shy when they were first together, but she quickly gained an appetite for more, and Sully had explained to her how he wanted her to do what she felt like doing, and he didn't want her to feel the least bit embarrassed about her actions in the privacy of their bedroom.

"Sully," she whispered, pulling her hand away. "I love you so much." Sully moved to crawl over her, and she lay back on the bed. As he kissed her neck, licking a trail up to her ear to nibble on it, he whispered to her. 

"I love you too." His hands moved to her smooth breasts and tenderly kneaded them through the fabric of her gown, feeling her nipples hardening at his touch. Her need for him was pooling at her center, and she wasn't sure how much longer she could wait. She needed to feel him all the way inside of her, making love to her; making her feel like more of a woman than she'd ever felt in her entire life.

He tried to unlace the front of her gown, but unfortunately, it was tied so tightly that he wasn't sure it was removable. Michaela was feeling the restriction from the gown consuming her like a boa constrictor. She needed to be freed from it now, as her passion and yearning was building to an all time insurmountable high. Sully's own arousal was urging him to rip the delicate garment off of her, but he knew it had been a gift and was probably one of the most expensive things he'd ever seen. Besides, he liked the way it looked on her, and there was no way he wanted to damage something that he definitely wanted to see her wear again.

"Where are those bandage scissors when you need 'em?" he growled, fidgeting with one of the knots. Michaela laughed shortly, remembering their first time on the train to Denver. Sully had been trying his best to get her out of that corset, but unfortunately, the last two strands had become tangled, and she had practically begged for him to rip open her medical bag and tear the dress away from her with by any means necessary. Needless to say, the wedding dress was in need of repair, though she knew she'd never need to use it again herself. She couldn't help but wonder how she would explain the problem to Colleen one day if she wished to use the gown at her own wedding.

A moment later, Michaela was able to breathe easier when the gown slipped open, revealing her taut, desire-darkened nipples. Her bosom heaved with anticipation, and she sat up to wriggle herself out of it. Sully tossed the gown onto the floor, and Michaela was able to part her legs so he could climb between them.

"So beautiful," he murmured, bending to take a nipple into his mouth. "God, I love you, Michaela."

"Mmm," she moaned. "I love you too." She arched her neck and back as Sully's tongue caressed her sensitive flesh. Her center was pounding needing his attention now, and Sully knew what she needed. His fingers traveled up her thigh and to the spot that needed him the most. He began to massage her pulsating bud with his thumb, and she began to moan with pleasure. Sully muffled his wife's cries with his mouth, and he removed his hand, feeling her wetness for him. 

"Sully, now," she pleaded in a hoarse whisper as he situated himself above her. She closed her eyes, waiting for his penetration.

"Open your eyes," he whispered, kissing her forehead. "I want to see the look in your eyes when we make love." Michaela opened her eyes slowly, feeling his hot breath against her skin. She bit her bottom lip, and a moment later, he was slowly sliding himself inside of her, making the experience a long but pleasurable one.

"Sully!" she exclaimed, gripping the bed sheets until her knuckles turned white. Sully began to move in long, slow strokes, taking himself all of the way inside of her before pulling nearly all the way out each time. Michaela felt herself stretching to accommodate his size, and her body became coated with a thin sheen of sweat. She curled her knees up and rested her feet on his hips as he began to pump faster. 

"Michaela!" Sully cried out as she clenched herself around him, making the friction even greater. Their breathing became labored, and Michaela felt the first waves of an orgasm washing over her. She tenderly bit his shoulder, crying out her pleasure. Her orgasm triggered a new surge of energy throughout her husband, and in a few moments, they were burying their screams with kisses.

Michaela finally came over the edge, triggering Sully to do the same, and when he pulled away, he brought his wife into his arms, stroking her tired, gorgeous body. As their breathing returned to normal, Michaela rested her head upon her husband's chest to listen to his calming heartbeat.

"How ya feelin'?" he asked after a few minutes. She moaned softly.

"Relaxed," she replied quietly. After such a stressful day, it was nice to have a very relaxing, wonderful evening. Sully slowly climbed out of bed. "Where are you going?"

"You'll see," he replied. "Stay here." He leaned down to press a kiss to her lips, running his fingers through her hair for a moment. He left the room, and Michaela curled up under the covers, fighting to stay awake for her husband's surprise.

About a half hour later, Sully returned, and walked over to the bed. He reached his hand out to her, and she accepted it lovingly. They walked hand-in-hand to the washroom at the end of the hall, where a tub had been placed, sent all the way from Denver. It was filled about three quarters of the way with steaming water, and rose petals were floating on the surface.

"Oh Sully," Michaela whispered as Sully shut the door behind them. He walked over to climb inside of the hot bath. He reached his hand out to Michaela, and she joined him, sitting between his legs in the hot water. She leaned against his chest, and her hands gently massaged his outer thighs. Sully wet a sponge and lathered it with Michaela's favorite fancy soap. He pulled her hair up and began to wash her back, and as she lay back against him again, he began to trace the sponge over her shoulders and her chest. His free hand moved under the water to caress her breasts one at a time. She moaned and turned a bit to kiss his neck.

Once they had relaxed completely in one another's arms, lying in the washtub, Michaela let out a content sigh.

"Sully?" she asked. 

"Hmm?"

"This won't end will it?"

"What?" 

"The honeymoon. I still don't feel like it's over." Sully smiled and chuckled against Michaela's now damp hair.

"The way we feel about each other . . . Michaela it ain't ever gonna end," he promised. "I could spend every night for the rest of my life makin' love with you, and I'd never feel like I'd had enough." Michaela bit her bottom lip and turned in the tub to completely face her husband. She stroked his cheek with her hand.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." She leaned in to kiss him again, and the newlyweds spent the rest of the night dreaming of the future and the many more blissful nights to come.

THE END


End file.
